


Cold Pizza

by orphan_account



Series: College AU [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes up in the morning with a really bad hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Pizza

Ray groaned and pushed his face deeper into the pillow. Why did the birds have to chirp so loudly?  
He turned his head, squinting at the digital alarm clock on his dresser. **08.03** it blinked at him.  
Great, he was late for classes too. Not that he cared, really. No, when a hangover was _this_ bad, Ray Toro didn't care if the God damn Pope was lecturing his business class.

He pushed up on his elbows, looking at the empty spot on the bed next to him. He gave a small whine, before twisting onto his back, giving another groan.  
Damn, his ass hurt.  
He'd done it again, hadn't he? Demanded that he bottom. He rubbed at his face. He always done that when it was one of _those_ nights - when he was so out of his face, he'd come home and _demand_ that Mikey top him, giving the usual speech of how 'I can take it too you know!'  
Oh course, Mikey would have laughed, told him no, to go to bed, he was drunk, but then Ray would have claimed that No! He just _had_ to be fucked, had to show Mikey he loved him!   
Really, he thought, he had to stop doing that.

He turned to look at the empty space again, his boyfriend obviously already off to classes. He squinted at a folded note just on top of Mikey's pillow.  
Giving yet another groan, he grabbed the note, unfolding it and read it inwards, slowly, head pounding.

> _Hey Baby,_
> 
>  _Good night last night, I guess? You were REALLY drunk. Hope your butt isn't too sore - you DID ask for it ;)_
> 
>  _Breakfast is on the coffee table!_
> 
>  _See you tonight!_
> 
>  _Love,_
> 
>  _Mikey x_

Ray gave a small smile, and re-read the note. He loved that boy, he really did. Sure, it was weird at first, dating his best friend's kid brother (he hated calling him a kid - he was only like, what, three years younger?!), but after the initial 'If you ever hurt my brother Toro, they'll never find your body!', it was all working out fine. With Gerard out in New York, his boyfriend Frank living with him, Ray and Mikey had their own time together back in Jersey.

Finally pulling himself out of bed, grunting at the bass guitar on the floor as he stumbled over the neck, he muttered to himself.   
"May as well fuckin' live here..."  
Well, it was true, really, Ray thought as he made his way to the bathroom through half shut eyes. Mikey still lived at home with his parents - not that he was ever around there anyway. He stayed at Ray's apartment near campus practically every night, almost all his belongings were there too.  
"If I move in completely, we'll just fall out," Mikey had reasoned when Ray had mentioned it. "Look at Gee and Frankie - since Frank moved out at New York, all they do is fight. I don't want that."

Flushing the toilet and grabbing what he hoped was a clean Metallica shirt from the basket, Ray made his way into the living room.

That's when he spotted it.

On the coffee table, where Mikey had written, was a pizza box. As he neared it, right in the centre of the lid was a little yellow post-it note.  
Picking up the box, Ray gave a wide smile, ignoring the searing pain in his head.  
 _'Love you! ♥'_ the note read.

He pulled off the little note, sitting the box down again. Looking around the living room, Ray found his wallet. Opening it, he folded the little post-it, and pushed it into the back of his wallet, along with the others Mikey had left him.

Returning to the coffee table, Ray threw himself down on the sofa, and picked up the box.  
Cold pizza. The best hangover cure in the world, he thought to himself as he opened the box, and picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza, which he was sure he must have purchased the night before on his drunken way home.

Ray fucking _loved_ pizza.

But not as much as he loved Mikey Fucking Way.

 **ETA:** [Here](http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/23480.html) is a ficlet set seven years later.


End file.
